1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable tools, such as those used in the landscaping industry and, more particularly, to a portable tool with a removable/rechargeable battery.
2. Background Art
Portable tools, such as those in the landscaping industry used to trim trees and bushes, cut and edge lawns, etc., have commonly used gas powered engines. Gas powered engine technology has evolved over the decades to the point that these engines can be made compact and lightweight yet with high power output capacity. They have thus been preferred by commercial industries that put significant demands on this type of equipment.
Regardless of how efficient these engines are, noise generation and emissions are unavoidable. Many states and local municipalities have placed regulations upon both noise and emissions that have severely impacted how this type of equipment must be designed and restricted how it may be utilized publicly by landscaping crews and homeowners alike.
These restrictions have in part prompted a movement towards battery powered equipment. Since no fuels are combusted with this type of equipment, emissions issues are avoided. Further, electric motors can be operated with limited noise generation.
The industry contends with different challenges with battery-operated equipment; notably, developing battery technology that is practical from the standpoints of cost, manufacture and use.
Battery-operated technology is currently being incorporated into lines of landscaping equipment that has operating components built around an elongate pole. For example, line trimmers, edgers, pruning saws, hedge clippers, etc. are commonly built upon an elongate pole foundation.
In one exemplary line trimmer, a motor is incorporated at a distal pole end where the trimmer head is placed. At the proximal end, a battery is removably mounted. Electrical wiring is tunneled through the pole between the motor and battery. Between the motor and battery, handles and operating controls are placed. This type of design strategically locates the components to produce a balanced device that can be comfortably lifted, held and repositioned by a user. The primary balancing masses are: a) the motor and trimmer head, at the distal end of the pole; and b) the battery at the proximal end. The fulcrum location is approximately mid-way between these components.
The development of pole-type battery-powered landscaping tools has also created a challenge for those that display the same at point of sale. Both light and commercial grade line trimmers are offered in many different types of hardware and home improvement stores wherein a wide range of landscaping products is available. Heretofore, these pole-type tools have generally been either displayed in boxes or compactly displayed by hanging them without any box or other significant packaging with the pole lengths vertically oriented. The optimal manner of display involves having the tools in a state, without using any boxes or other packaging, wherein a potential purchaser can simply separate the tool from the supporting display structure and manipulate it as he/she would in use. There are problems associated with displaying battery-operated tools in this manner.
Because the batteries for such tools are relatively heavy, and critical to achieving proper balance, for the actual feel of the product to be sensed, it is important that the product be displayed with the battery in place. However, if the battery is in place and operatively installed, there is a danger that a user might inadvertently operate the equipment, which could result in personal injury and/or damage to the display area or objects therearound.
To avoid this potential problem, the battery can be separated from the rest of the tool, and either: a) incorporated into the product packaging without being operatively positioned; or b) offered as a separate item. If the battery is included with the packaging for the tool and not installed, the potential consumer is precluded from holding the tool and sensing actual feel. This ultimately may discourage sales.
If the battery is sold as a separate unit, the tool by itself is significantly out of balance, and again a potential consumer will not be able to get a realistic feel for weight and balance characteristics for the tool, thus potentially affecting a purchasing decision.
The industry also contends with a theft problem. As battery technology advances, batteries for tools of the type described above are becoming increasingly smaller in size, yet more expensive to manufacture. The batteries, as they are currently associated with displayed tools, are vulnerable to theft. No practical way exists to secure these batteries against theft, particularly when they are operatively connected to a conventionally displayed tool.
The industry continues to seek out ways to securely display battery-operated tools in a manner that will encourage their purchase without compromising the safety of persons at or in the vicinity of a display.